IN A QUIET VOICE
by thea46
Summary: Watching Jace Herondale lead a happy life was Clary's bliss. It made up for all the cold shoulders in her own house. But even that bliss was not hers for long. A sudden craved acquaintance and an unlikely friendship in time of need changes her life forever. She gets the family she wanted but she didn't know that there was something else that will make her give all that up and run.
1. 1

**Entry 1 : 2005**

The little guy's life is perfect . He has doting parents and a protective elder brother . He is from a rich family . He has everything .

 **Entry 2 : 2006**

The boy has started going to my school . I have a feeling that we're going to be best friends . He is so sweet and caring . When mean boys pulled my little pony tails and called me a fool , he stood up for me . He stands up against every wrong .

 **Entry 3 : 2007**

Well, I was wrong . He isn't my best friend or any sort of friend . Maybe I can call us acquaintances ( its a word that I learnt in class today ) .He is not mean , just not involved . He's changing .

 **Entry 4 : 2008**

He has changed . The guy I used to know from afar is gone . At least it feels like it . He isn't so carefree nowadays . But he has the perfect family and so many friends , not like me who's called a freak and has a family who couldn't be more indifferent . I wonder what is wrong , I've watched him for so long that it feels like I know him .

 **Entry 5 : 2009 [ May ]**

My twelve year old heart is broken . I thought he would care for me in place of my family . He was so kind when we were kids but he's so mean now . He called me a lonely loser . It hurts.

 **Entry 6 : 2009 [ November ]**

He's moving .

 **Entry 7 : 2010**

I don't know what happened but he never came back. If I think back , I can see that he was sad . He wasn't being mean just for his selfish amusement . I know that . So I've forgiven him for , you know , calling me that .

 **Entry 8 : 2010 [ Later in the year ]**

I have nothing to write because my muse is gone . I hope he'll be back . Now I think I know why I am hurt when I don't see him I think I have a crush on him I heard girls talking about it in school . They were saying that meant when you care for someone in secret .

 **Entry 9 : 2012**

He's back !!! I'm elated !!

 **Entry 10 : 2012**

I saw him . He's not the same . He doesn't have his brother and father , only his mum . I don't know what happened. They were so happy . Now I see my reflection in him and trust me that's not good .

 **Entry 11 : 2012**

He's back at school . Doesn't laugh or joke anymore , just smiles at familiar faces but I can see its a facade .

 **Entry 12 : 2012**

I found him in the school backyard . Sobbing alone . My heart aches for him but I couldn't gather enough courage to approach him .

 **Entry 13 : 2013**

I found him again . This time I went to him . He tried to hide his tears but one can do so much . I got nervous at the last moment and couldn't say anything . Just sat there awkwardly beside him when he surprised me by tightly hugging me and crying . I tried my best to console him but I've never been consoled so I didn't really know what I was doing . He opened up to me about his life going downhill . His father cheated and his mother almost killed herself . Then his parents separated and he got to stay with his mom and his brother got their father . He mentioned something about the legal procedures barring him from visiting .

I don't understand , how can the law dictate how a person feels ?

 **Entry 14 : 2013**

We've been meeting once a week behind the school but he's still not what I can call a friend . He doesn't smile or acknowledge me in school . He says I'm his secret confidante and that sometimes it is easier to confide in strangers because they can't judge you for your past and the fact that they don't really know or care for you enough to try and intervene in the situation .

He never asks me for anything and I don't push him to talk . Whenever he feels like sharing , he starts talking . Rest of the time , we just sit in silence .

I'm content to be just that as long as he is getting some comfort .

 **Entry 15 : 2013**

I have so much of love in me and no one to give it to . I can't show or profess my love but I love him . In every way possible but I have accepted that no one can ever love me because it doesn't work that way . If loving a person made them love you back then my family would be nicer and not just a bank account .

But it feels so good to love someone , someone who confides in me .

 **Entry 16 : 2014**

He said it was the last time we are meeting . That he has somewhere to be . I just asked him to be strong and never give up on life because then he'll never know what's next . That's what keeps me alive... Curiosity .

 **Entry 17 : 2015**

He moved again . He wants to start fresh and graduate somewhere else and have a good life with people who care . He left me a note . It said that he wants to leave this place because of all the bad memories . He thinks he has nothing left in this small town except empty houses , silent screams and bitter memories but he doesn't know that he'll always have something in this small town ...

A confidante and a well wisher.

 **Author's note : Hey guys ! To anyone reading this I love you already and would love you more if you favourite and also comment your thoughts on this to me . Was it good ? Was it bad ? Please let me know . Please don't be unkind cause if you are authors you know the crappy feeling but constructive criticism is welcome .** **Have a good day and night . All the best wishes...** **Thea**


	2. 2

**Clary's POV**

"I'm home ...walls."

I sighed. This is routine. I come home to receive the _warm_ welcome of my family. I have a freaking fantastic family. It's all _warm conversations_ and _loving hugs_.

Actually it is more like living in the dormitory of an unknown school without a roommate. My family is more like a bank loan which supports my education in the hopes of getting rid of me. They never wanted me and the few who waste their _precious_ time talking to me never miss a chance to let me know that. So yeah, I have a financially stable house and a _family_ which is not abusive and wants nothing from me. I must be so happy. Just ignore the indifference and its bliss.

I live comfortably in my own room and have maids to take care of my things but even they don't talk to me. They have probably been instructed not to talk to the leech. That is all I am in this house, an unwanted pest draining the resources. They are counting days to my death or me moving out.

All this has made me an introvert. I don't really talk to anyone except in inevitable circumstances. For this I am ridiculed and avoided in school. At least those who ridicule me notice my existence.

I know that I am not worth loving by now but I can't help but love him. The guy I used to admire from far. I had no one to talk to so I tried keeping a diary after getting the idea from the famous Anne Frank.

I ended up only writing about him. He had such a happy life and I used to long for that but few days in the last year changed that . I realised he wasn't living in a utopia.

In the senior year of my high school , we started meeting once a week. I wasn't his friend but a silent listener. It was a foreign feeling, having someone to confide in me. It made me feel almost human, almost worthy of being alive. He is the only person I love. Though he does not reciprocate my feelings, I care about him so much. At least he thought me to be worthy enough to tell his secrets. I know he went away with no plan of returning but I will always care about him and wait for him. Jace.

 **Jace's POV**

I used to feel that I was the luckiest person alive with the loveliest family. My father and mother were in love and my elder brother and me were like two peas in a pod. Though we were 3 years apart, we couldn't be more alike. But all that fell apart when my father cheated on my mother. We moved away from our hometown to try make it better but nothing worked out. They got divorced and my dad got custody of Seb and my mom mine. I don't know what happened but Sebastian also started to hate me and cut off all ties with us. So me and mom returned to Idris and I completed my high school there. The last year of my school got really hard for me. My mom's soul was broken and she changed completely. She drowned her in work and stopped giving me time. I didn't blame her or want to weigh her down with my woes when she had more than her share to deal with. But even I am human and couldn't keep it all in. I was about to explode when by divine intervention I found a listener.

I used to see this girl with shy eyes and calm nature living opposite to our house. She always tried to remain invisible and never spoke but her red hair made her bery visible. I had my brother so I didn't make any effort on talking to her. She was always ridiculed, all through elementary and high school. I tried to stand up for her but we never got along to be friends.

This redhead girl turned out to be a wonderful listener. Though maybe it had to do more with her disinterest in talking but it worked for me. No meddling in my business, no showing pity, no looking down on my vulnerability, no expectations just listening. That's what I wanted and that's what she was. In the time I knew her she just spoke one sentence.

"Never give up on life or else you won't know what's next."

This sentence still rings in my mind when ever I'm feeling down. She probably doesn't know that she had a profound effect on my life. That her voice is the only thing that sometimes keeps me from falling over the edge into the deep gorge of insanity.

When I moved out after graduation with a dream of being a psychologist and create a difference in people's life, I just left her a cold note. She probably didn't feel my gratitude through it. It was factual, just stating that I'm moving. I felt a bit guilty but I was just protecting myself. If I became friends with her, I would eventually end up losing her in one way or the other. I can't deal with another loss.

Today, I am out of that wretched town and enrolled in one of the best universities, studying psychology and on the way to success. I hope to help people and someday meet that girl, though highly unlikely given I don't even know her name, and tell her how much she has helped me by just being there.

 **A.N : There. That is how I want to develop the plot . This was just to clear the past happenings and set the stage . I will use few characters of the book as a bit OOC to fit the plot .**

 **I got a review suggesting a Clabastian story . Well , that is an idea but lets see . Just to be clear I am a hardcore Clace shipper .**

 **Let's see where this goes . Enough of my rambling . I just wanna ask how do you feel about this and give me ideas for betterment of the plot .**

 **I love you lovelies . Have a nice day and review .**

 **Thea**

 **#qotd : Are there any show fans here ? If you are reading this tell me how you felt about episode 19 and the upcoming finale .**


	3. 3

**Clary's POV**

I left that cold uncaring house that I was forced to call home . During those years , along with a very strong endurance , I developed a liking for sketching . I more or less was good in academics but best in art . That earned me the title of art freak . So the art freak is trying to pursue a career of art .

I got out of the house with nothing but a bit of saved money and my diary that I used to write and a change of clothes . My farewell was very _warm_. My so called father sent a message through the maids that I was to leave the next morning because I had wasted enough of their money and was over the legal age required to go on my own way . I could do nothing but leave . Next day early in the morning I was thrown out with a plane ticket to New York .

My father didn't want repayment , he just wanted me out . I know I tarnished their family name by being the freak I am so I am grateful for the ticket to New York . I hope I'll be able to do something with my life here .

NEXT MORNING

I wake up to the sounds of the busy street . Yes , the street . With absolutely no money I couldn't exactly get a room on rent so it was either bus stop or pavement for me . The bus stop is better . My first job today is to look for work . I plan to major in Art . That needs quite a bit of money and few art pieces . I didn't bring my old pieces so I have to make few new ones .

I get up from the bench after receiving weird looks from other people who probably thought that I was a rebellious teenager who's run away from home . I am not wearing rags so homeless girl is crossed off the list .

My grumbling stomach reminded me that I hadn't eaten in hours . I drag myself up and gather my few belongings and set out to look for a cafe or something .

 **Jace's POV :**

New York is a very busy and lively place . I'm again in awe of it . When we moved here with my whole family it seemed different but now being here completely on my own after my year in Idris , it seems even more majestic .

My mother provided me with some funding to rent a flat and buy food but then I had to earn myself . My tuition is on scholarship so I am not struggling too much with money . The city being so populous , I easily found a job at a cafe easily . So here I am working in Java Jones as a server and alternate cashier . The pay is enough to support rent and food and still have some money left .

I looked up from my cashier's seat and saw a tiny person with a mess of red hair enter . Her face was down and she had a small rucksack clutched in hand . She shuffled along slowly and chose a secluded corner to sit down . Seeing no one free , I was about to go and see what she needed when I suddenly realised that it was her . That girl from my hometown . The quiet one . I couldn't believe my eyes . She looked so different , sitting there gazing out at the crowded street . Her face had a hardness that I recognised as determination .

Seeing a work mate of mine pass by , I chickened out and swnt him to get her order . We weren't actually friends back in Idris and to be honest I was a bit embarrased . So I decided to remain incognito . I heard her order a plain black coffee from where I was standing attending to a family of three . I was terribly confused . What would she be doing here looking so forlorn with a staunch determination in her eyes ? From my time back in Idris , I knew her father was a very rich and respected businessman . He could've easily sent his daughter to some posh university in a richer locality . What could she be doing here in such a cheap cafe ? Unable to retain my curiosity , I took my place back as a cashier and when she came to pay for her order , I gathered up courage and looked up at her in anticipation of recognition in her eyes .

I know she knew who I was but wasn't sure what to say .

I blurted out , " 75 cents "

She looked confused " Huh !? "

" For the coffee ." I said , slightly amused .

"Oh yeah " she said , while digging in her backpack .

" What are you doing here in New York ? " I asked , genuinely curious . I knew she wasn't big on talking so I was a bit surprised when she actually answered .

" Um , that's a long story . To come to the point , I was thrown out with a ticket to New York and no knowledge of what to do and where to go ." she said, with a sigh.

" So, where are you staying ? " I asked , not wanting to pry in her private matter .

" Nowhere . " she said " I don't actually have money to rent a room so no clue . "

" Do you know anyone here ? "

" Nope , except you that is ."

Her statement caught me off guard . Did we know each other ? I was familiar with her so I guess .

" Yeah . Um.. So what will you do now ? "

" Look for a place to work and an empty bus station to sleep in . " she said , as a matter of factly .

" You could stay with me " I don't know what cane over me to say that but I did . I think I wanted to do something for her after all the things she's done for me .

" Huh ! " I could tell that she was shellshocked .

" You wouldn't mind keeping me with you ?"

" No , I guess . "

" Well ,I don't have anywhere to go and this city looks dangerous so I might take you up on the offer . " she said .

" That's great . Um... I'll just wrap up here and get going ."

" Sure ."

 **A.N : Hey , there !!!! Another update today . I seriously have no clue where I'm going with this but hope you like it .**

 **Review and tell me how you feel about the story line and give me possible plotlines . Love you all . Byee .**

 **Enjoy the finale , Angels . Have a good day and night .**

 **Thea**


	4. 4

**Clary's POV :**

To say that I was shocked when I saw Jace in the cafe is saying less and that I was shellshocked when he offered me his house to stay for tonight was the understatement of the century .

I don't know where my boldness came from but I said yes . Maybe it wasn't boldness , it was helplessness . I didn't have anywhere to go in this large city . I would've been sleeping in bus stops if I didn't meet Jace . He has always been this perfect . From childhood he has always done the right thing , he always knows what to do , where to go . I have always dreamed of him being my saving grace and now my dream has come true . He is everything I thought he was . Kind , caring and sympathetic .

After his shift ended we walked to a little two roomed apartment nearby . It was a bit disheveled and the building desperately needed a new coat of paint but it was home for tonight .

We went up two flights of stairs and reached a door which had a weird sort of padlock on it . Jace shuffled in his pocket for a while and brought out a key .

" I know its not much but I'm not exactly living on a huge paycheck . " he said grinning . " A cafe's pay can only afford this much . Moreover this makes me look the struggling student's part . " " A struggling student studying on scholarship barely making by " he said with animated actions .

I couldn't help but laugh . I could see his antics for days and never get tired of it. I was in love with him but seeing him now deepened that love .

 **Jace's POV :**

She has always looked so forlorn and sad that earning a small laugh from her felt like the nobel prize for me .

Turning the lock ( which surprisingly wasn't jammed ) , I entered my small apartment first . On entering , I switched on the lights and gestured her to come in .

" Well here we are ! " I said , spreading my arms in a grand gesture " Welcome to my literally humble abode . "

She walked in slowly and I saw her eyes wandering , scanning the whole place .

" You can keep what you have on the room on the right . That's my room . You can sleep there for the night . I'll take the couch . " I said , while going to my room to take my clothes out . " And ... you can take a shower if you want to . Just get the hot water running . "

Turning around I saw her still standing near the door awkwardly .

" Hey " I said , laying a comforting arm on her shoulder " I know we aren't best of friends but this is where you gotta be for the night , so loosen up . " I said with a little comical shimmy to lighten her up .

Her neutral face seemed to be on again but she did move and go to the room .

" I'll go take a shower . Do you want one after ? Then I'll save the hot water ." I asked looking at her .

" Umm...No , I think I'm fine . " she said in a very soft voice .

" Okay then " I shrugged and went to take a shower .

 **Clary's POV :**

Being in such a small apartment with Jace alone was otherworldly . He has been so kind to me and also sacrificed his comfortable bedroom for me . Nobody has ever done that . I am so grateful.that I found him .

I quickly changed my jeans and top to a much more comfortable set of pyajamas and sat on the corner of the bed thinking when Jace entered wearing a t-shirt and sport shorts , still a bit wet from his shower . He approached me and asked

" You hungry ? I probably have some leftover pizza but fresh food is currently unavailable . I need to go shopping ASAP ."

" No , its okay . You have done more than enough for me . " I mumbled .

" No its fine . You're easy to hang out with . This is the least I could do . " He said , taking a seat at the opposite corner of the bed . " So why are you here , I mean what is your plan next ? " he asked casually . Not knowing what to say , I chose to look at the study table beside the bed . As if sensing my reluctance he quickly said " It's okay . We can talk later .You are probably tired , feel free to go to bed and shut me up when I'm crossing a line . "

" No no . It's fine . You can ask me any question . It's just I don't know myself what I'm gonna do . " I quickly interrupted him .

" My father has never wanted me and I don't even know if I have a mother or not . In that big mansion , I was strictly instructed to keep to my room and never show my face to my family . They did'nt wanna be reminded of my burdensome existence . " I don't know what came over me when I spouted off my story to him . As if he'd want to know .

" That's the longest I've heard you speak ."

This goofy statement of his made me chuckle humourlessly .

" Sorry , wrong reaction . Actually I don't know what to say . And I thought I had it bad . I can't even imagine what being not wanted feels like . "

Even though he said he did't know how to react , he just said the right thing again, when has he ever been wrong ?

" It sucks , I can tell " I said " And , yeah . I don't speak much because I don't have the habit of speaking . I barely know my own voice . "

" You have a nice voice ."

I looked up in shock . Nobody has ever said things like that to me . That made me feel so warm inside . He thinks my voice is nice . Something about me appeals to him . This made me want to talk more often .

" Um.. You wanna go to sleep ? You look tired . " he said , a bit awkwardly , scratching the back of his head and his neck was alarmingly turning red .

" Are you sick ? Your neck is red . " I asked getting really worried for his well being . He seemed to be more flustered and abruptly turned and walked out wishing me a good night .

I knew he thought of everything and wished me well . Nobody has ever wished me a good night or day .

I laid down on the bed and had what I remember as the best sleep of my life filled with a warm and fuzzy feeling .

 **A.N : Hey , angels !!!! Here is the next chap . I'm trying to develop the characters and then the plot . I hope I'm not going too fast or slow . If I am let me know . Your reviews really encourage me to type faster so keep 'em comin' :-)**

 **Have a good day and night**

 **Love , Thea**

 **# qotd : Did ya watch the Shadowhunters finale ?**

 **#aotd : I did and cried . Even when everything is fine , Jace doesn't seem to get a break .**


	5. 5

**Clary's POV :**

I woke up to the sound of a machine whirring . I looked around my surroundings in a sleepy haze when everything came rushing back . ' Woah ! I must have slept very long ' I thought to myself . The anticipation of seeing Jace first thing in the morning filled me with excited tingles . I got out of the bed and went to the bathroom unnoticed by him which I was thankful for because I looked like a hurricane survivor ( not that I'm not sensitive about disasters but you get the picture ) . I cleaned myself up with my few belongings that I had managed to bring which included my toothbrush .

Emerging fresh from a shower , I entered the kitchen . It was a narrow alleyway sort of room which had the basic appliances which where of expensive brands . They really looked out of place in the flat .

Jace was making coffee in the corner .

That is the whirring I had heard I suppose . Turning around for cups , Jace noticed me standing there " Oh , hey ! Good Morning , care for a cup of coffee ? " he asked jovially raising the cup in his hand .

" Yeah , I think . " I said , still having butterflies in my stomach from seeing Jace in a tight t-shirt which made his muscles bulge and jean shorts . He looked delicious in the morning .

' Wait , what ? Delicious ? It's not an adjective used for a person . Where did that thought come from ? '

Ignoring the weird thoughts popping in my head , I concentrated on Jace . God ! If only I had my sketchbook ! He was a perfect model . Perfection oozed out of him .

" Here . " I was brought out of my trance by Jace handing me a cup . " I don't know how you take it so I made it black "

" Thanks " I mumbled before raising it to my lips . " Ouch ! " I said , hissing when the burning hot liquid scalded my tongue .

" Hey ! You saw me just turning the machine off . It is natural for it to be burning hot . " Jace said , scolding me for my carelessness and taking the cup away from me . " Here , keep it here and don't you dare touch it till it cools down and there is some ice in the freezer it may help . " he said pointing at the fridge .

" Okay ." I said , moving to get the ice . Actually it didn't even hurt much but I wanted to see if he cared or not and as expected , it turns out that he does care about my well being . That is supposed to be what you do for a person you love right ? The realisation left my heart fluttering .

I took my now cooler coffee and tasted it . And immediately wanted to throw up . People drink this hellishly bitter drink for enjoyment , how ?

I caught Jace grinning at my face . " Have you never had coffee before ? Did you expect black coffee to be sweet ? " he said still smiling " I told you beforehand that it was black ."

I stuck out a tongue at him which felt very foreign thing for me to do but it only made him laugh so I liked doing that .

He cares so much about me and the least I can do is make him smile and love him with all my heart .

 **Jace's POV :**

That girl Clary is such a clumsy weird thing . She idiotically burned her mouth from coffee and doesn't even know what she wants herself .

" I have to leave for university in an hour so what will you be doing ? "

She seemed to ponder over the information for a while and then said

" Stay here . "

" I don't have any problem but don't you think you should be figuring out what you are trying to do here ? " I said trying not to come off too rude . I didn't mind her there and kinda liked the company but she's gotta do something on her own .

" I don't know . I want to get into university for art but for that I need money to buy canvases and paints but first I need a job ." she said in her bird like voice . She was so clueless and innocent that it made me think about her fate in this wide cruel world and filled me with a weird need of protecting her and making her happy .

" I may have a solution for that . " I said

" The cafe I work at is one employee less so you may get in there . The pay is not so great but it works for me . "

" I'll love it " she said in an excited voice .

" Okay then , come with me to work today at 4 . Be ready , I'll return from university and go to work . " I said turning away to get dressed .

After a few minutes when I came out of the room I saw her sitting there looking out at the sky .

Not wanting to startle her I slowly picked my keys and bag up and opened the door when she turned to look at me .

" I'm leaving . Keep the door locked and help yourself in the kitchen . I went shopping this morning so you should find things that are eatable there . "

She walked up to me and suprised me by throwing her arms around my waist .

" Thankyou and be safe " she said letting go and looking up at me with pure concern in her eyes . The naked expression caught me off guard and I could only mumble a

" You too " before going out .

 **Clary's POV :**

I loved staying with Jace . He said he'll even put in a good word for me at work . I wandered into the kitchen thinking about what to do . I looked around for a moment and decided to make sandwiches for myself and a few for Jace .

He came back at sharp 4 and was in a rush . " C'mon we're late , we gotta go to the cafe early if you are to have the job "

He was running around the whole apartment like kid on sugar rush , gathering things he needed to take and changing at the same time .

" Oh , God! Its already 4:30 , I am gonna be grilled and... CLARYY!! ARE YOU READY ? "

I knew that it was time for me to make him slow down . " I am ready and you are too so calm down and get your things . " I said in a commanding voice . This seemed to get his attention and he finally started to act like an adult .

" C'mon we're good to go . " he said getting his keys . " God , I'm hungry ... I'll get something there . " I heard him mumble to himself . I felt happy that I had thought about this and saved him sandwiches .

" I . May . have a solution for that . "

" Huh .. what ? "

I went to the kitchen and brought out two sandwiches . " Its not much but I saved you these . " I said handing them over to him .

" Oh , Thank God ! You are an angel . " he said , taking them from me and pulling me in a quick hug . " I was about to pass out from hunger " he said , his words muffled by the food in his mouth . I smiled shyly and we took off.

On reaching Java Jones , Jace got a hold of his manager . He asked me to wait outside the manager's room and after what it seemed like half an hour later both of them came out and the manager gave me a calculative once over and nodded in assent . " Yeah , I guess you were right . " he said and told me to get dressed .

" What did you do ? " I asked Jace when he started pushing me back in the employee changing room .

" Put in my job at stake for getting you one . I'm lucky that they like me and can't afford to lose a cashier so both of us got saved . " he said while pulling out an apron for me " Here , take this . You start from today . And you'll be payed 120$ a month . Change fast and come out , you've gotta prove yourself . And act charming "

saying this he went to take his place as the cashier .

His words were still ringing in my mind . He put his own job at stake for me . What did I do to deserve him ?

 **A.N : Hey guys !!!!! There you go . I'm pretty regular at updating don't ya think ? Repay me with reviews :-)**

 **Have a nice day and night**

 **Thea**


	6. 6

**Jace's POV :**

I had kind of gotten used to Clary's presence in my flat after her staying with me for almost two weeks . I have to admit that I didn't know how much of a difference a roommate can make . Also the fact that she mostly stayed at home reading , baking and doing other stuff . We had really developed a good friendship given that we have seen each other in our most vulnerable state . She had been working in the Java Jones in the evening shift alongside mine and although she could afford an apartment , she didn't bring up the subject and I didn't mind her staying with me . Having someone to talk to was a nice thing .

I was taking classes in the NYU and loved it . Learning about the psyche was intriguing and I loved that in a few years I would be a psychologist and be able to fulfill my dream of helping people cope with hard times . While walking down the street , my eyes fell upon a very beautiful canvas and set of paint brushes .

Clary had been making sketches to apply for an art program in a good university . She has a real talent and makes amazing , real life sketches . Although I've never seen her paint , maybe it had to do with the lack of resources .

So I decided on a whim to get the set for her . They were a bit expensive but why not ? They were of one of the leading brands of art stuff .

I reached home and knocked on the door and found that the key was turned so I used my iwn key to unlock the door and went inside to be greeted by a warm silence . I kept the things in the drawing room ( presently my bedroom ) and went to see where Clary was . She was asleep on my bed with papers strewn all across the floor and her sketchpad on her lap with an unfinished drawing on it . I removed the things from top of her and tucked her in and drew the curtains and let her sleep while I made dinner .

After a few hours , Clary came wandering into the kitchen rubbing her eyes . Her hair a cute mess from sleeping .

" When did yaacmhein ? " she said , her voice muffled by a huge yawn .

" I'm guessing that you're asking me when I came in , to answer your question a few hours ago . " I said while getting the food off the stove .

" Why didn't you wake me ? " she said coming up to help me .

" I didn't want to " I said leaving the work to her and going out to hide the surprise I had for her .

Putting the things in her bedroom I came out and sat down to eat . After putting the dishes away I called her to the room and she didn't suspect a thing and came . Just before entering , I put a hand on her eyes .

" What are you doing ? " she asked struggling a bit against me .

" Just wait and see " I said in her ear .

She stiffened for a moment then relaxed . I led her in to the room and removed my hand a said " Surprise !! "

The canvas was lying on the bed and had the vintage brushes and paint set on top of it . The stand was lying beside it .

She gasped and put her hands on her mouth looking at the things and then at me with big glowing eyes .

" Do you like it ? "

" You didn't have to .." before she could say anything more I inturrupted her " Shush ... Do you like it or not ? " I questioned .

" Like it ? I love it . " She smiled so wide that it seemed her face would break . " But as I was saying , you didn't have to , I could've just submitted the sketches ," she said trying to hide her obvious joy .

" I didn't have to but I wanted to " I said grinning at her .

I was worried for a second when I saw her eyes fill with tears but then I realised that they were happy ones when she tackled me into a tight hug which I reciprocated with equal enthusiasm . " I want your talent to be recognised and you to get the best available scholarship in university " I said , truthfully .

Releasing me she didn't say anything , just smiled but she didn't have to , her eyes glittering with joy and gratitude said all .

" Get acquainted with your new friends while I go get ready for bed . " I said , leaving her to do what she wanted .

 **Clary's POV :**

I was awestruck by the paints and the canvas and brushes . " He even remembered to get a stand " I thought while running my hands over the surface of the canvas . This is the first time anyone has got me a gift because he just wanted to . He got these for me because I came to his mind when he saw these . That thought alone made me giddy with joy .

After admiring the things and thinking about what to sketch for sometime , I looked at the clock and realised that it has been hours and its 1 in the night . Tomorrow Jace has classes and I have work . I put the things away carefully and went out to get a drink of water .

On my way back from the kitchen , I paused to look at the sleeping figure of Jace . He was extremely beautiful and the faint light from the window was lighting the planes of his face in a subtly firm manner . One could see the strength in his muscles while the innocence on his peaceful face . And I just knew what to do .

I was woken up by the sound of something crashing . Getting up with a start I realised I had fallen asleep resting my head on the table on which I had kept my paint and water bowl and it was the water bowl which had fallen down . I quickly realised my dumb mistake and cleared everything up in a hurry and put the canvas in a corner of my room and covered it with a blanket before Jace could see it .

I went to freshen up and take a shower when I saw Jace up .

" Good Morning , you up so early ? "

" Good Morning , yeah just the excitement of new painting materials " I said with a smile . " You get ready , I'll set breakfast . "

" Okay "

Phew ! I was almost caught red handed .

After breakfast he asked me " Would you like to go to my university with me and meet my friends today ? "

I contemplated the fact and said " Sure "

" Cool ! Then get dressed . " he said getting up .

NYU was more of a busy place than I had thought it would be . Everyone seemed to be in a hurry . I clinging to Jace's hand in the fear of being swept away by the crowd and almost got a heart attack when a girl came out of nowhere and hugged me tightly .

" Oh my goodness , Jace . Is this the girl you've been telling us about , Clary ? " the girl with jet black hair asked . My muteness was back and I couldn't speak .

She was tall and slim and extremely pretty and confidence just oozed out of her . Her long hair was styled in a perfect casual style . She just had an aura of perfection around her but her eyes were kind .

Behind her , a boy of about our age was standing , he too was tall and had black hair but a more laid back and shy personality . Probably the girl's brother because they had the same kind of eyes .

Jace nodded and said " Guys , this is Clary . Be kind to her " with a joking glare towards the girl .

" Of course . We are gonna be great friends . " she said thrusting a hand at me "I'm Isabelle , you can call me Iz , Izzy or anything you like "

I looked up Jace , he nodded in an encouraging manner . I slowly stepped out from behind him and took her hand . It was warm and friendly . I felt much more at ease . " Hi, I'm Clary . Nice to meet you Isabelle . " I managed to squeak out .

" Oh , call me Izzy . " she said pulling me and putting her arm around my shoulder . "This is Alec , he's my brother and gay " she said pointing at the tall boy . Immediately his neck turned red and he glared at his sister " What , just warning her beforehand so that she doesn't get dissapointed after crushing on you " Izzy said innocently .

Alec wasn't exactly cold towards me but had not even one-twelfth of his sister's enthusiasm .

Izzy pulled me off with her saying " She's mine for the day ,boys "

" But , .." I tried to protest not wanting to be separated from Jace .

" It's okay Clary , you can go with her . " Jace reassured me.

Isabelle pulled me into a place which looked like the cafeteria " This.. is the cafeteria which serves the worst food but still people come here because there is always something interesting happening here..." she said spreading her arms in a grand manner " ...for example " she pointed behind me . I turned around and saw a girl slapping a guy hard and pouring her glass of water on his head and then stomping away .

I turned back to her in astonishment and saw her grinning .

" C'mon , I'll give you a tour of the place . " she linked her arms in mine and we started to walk .

" So... you don't talk much , huh ? " she asked

" I don't have the habit of talking "

" Hmm .. we'll have to work on that but, I was serious we're gonna be best friends " she said smiling at me . I gave her a small smile and her's widened "That's the spirit".

Her smile vanished when she saw three girls , very provocatively dressed coming towards us . " Here comes bad news " I heard Iz mutter .

The girl who seemed like the leader of the trio smiled a very fake smile at Izzy .

" Well, if it isn't The Izzabella Lightwood . "

Izzy didn't seem very pleased to see her or hear her name mispronounced . My theory was proved with her next words

" Well , if it isn't The Queen Bitch " she said smirking " Oh my bad , The Queen Slut or sorry , both "

The girl didn't like the insult but didn't have anything to say so she focused on me .

" Hey , who is this midget you are walking with . "

" It's none of your business , bitch "

" Well are you new here " the girl addressed me . When I didn't speak she turned to Izzy and said " Is she mute ? "

Before Izzy could answer she turned to her followers " OMG ! She is mute . The new mute freak of our school . "

" Think before speaking ,Kaelie . "

Kaelie turned around to see Jace standing there looking grim .

 **A.N : Hey , I know I'm late but I was a bit busy studying . So here is the new chapter . Review . Tell me what do you think about the new additions and speculate where the storyline is going**

 **Have a good day and night**

 **Thea**


	7. 7

**Clary's POV :**

I'd never seen such a drastic change in someone's attitude in one second . As soon as Jace came , Kaelie's whole demeanor changed . She went from mean bitch to sweet angel in the blink of an eye .

" Jace , what a pleasant surprise " she went and almost stuck to him . Putting her hands on his chest she said " Didn't expect you here . "

He brushed her hand off and said " That is Clary , she's new here and I hope everyone will treat her as one of our own " nodding at me .

Kaelie turned towards me with a sickeningly sweet smile

" She's your friend , I didn't know , I'm so sorry Clary " she said in an apologetic voice " I didn't know . From now on we'll be best of friends ."

She said the same thing that Izzy said before but her voice didn't make me comfortable , it gave me chills .

She hugged me lightly and turned to kiss Jace on the cheek and whispered something in his ear and sashayed away with her posses following her .

With her gone , I could breathe properly .

" I . Hate . That . Bitch " Izzy grumbled

" Gosh ! She's .." Jace fumbled for a word " ..intense " he said moving to stand with us .

" Intense ? Really ? " Izzy huffed in disbelief.

" We should get going , Clary . You need to finish your work for tomorrow's interview." Jace said looking at me .

" But you need to get to your class ? " I asked softly.

" Not in the mood . I'll just leave you to work in silence a do an extra shift at work "

" Ok. "

 **Jace's POV :**

I didn't know why but when I heard Kaelie call Clary a mute freak , something inside me snapped .

Kaelie's pretty , with long brown hair and tanned skin . She's tall , like not too tall but nice height . I don't know why she behaved like that with Clary . Probably because she doesn't know her and has never met someone like her , so reserved . This is New York after all .

I brush the incident off and concentrate on doing my job .

Clary is probably finishing up her painting for tomorrow . I really hope she gets in . She has real talent .

When I reach the apartment , everything is quiet . I just her scraping noises from my or rather Clary's room .

I keep my keys on the table and make my way towards the room .

From the door , I see Clary vigorously brushing on the canvas with her brows scrunched up with concentration . She is so deep in her work that she doesn't notice me until she suddenly glances up . I probably shocked her because she took a few steps back .

" Jace .." she exclaimed with a hand on her chest , probably trying to calm down her racing heart . " I didn't hear you come in . "

I thought of scolding her for being so distracted when she was alone in the house bit decided to go easy on her .

" Well , I came in just now but lucky for you that it was just me . Honestly Clary , you were alone in the apartment and so absorbed that you didn't know that he door was unlocked . You could get in trouble " I said in a light but firm tone .

She looked down in shame , her neck going red at a rapid pace . " I know I put your home in danger , I should've been more careful . I'm so sorry ... I can never get anything right ... No one can trust me .."

I interrupted her nervous "Hey , look at me .." I said with a light laugh , touching her chin and making her look up " I didn't mean it like that . I never wanted you to doubt yourself ."

She still didn't meet my eyes . " Hey , Clary ." She still refused to meet my eyes .

" I never meant that you put my belongings into danger , I meant you coul've put your life in danger if anyone broke in. " Her eyes snapped to mine with an intense emotion unknown to me swirling in them .

I smiled and let go of her chin and ran my hand over her hair which felt very soft .

" Come out , I'll fix dinner " I said softly and left to go to the kitchen .

 **Clary's POV**

Jace didn't blame me . My carelessness coul've cost him his belongings but instead he admonished me for careful of my own safety .

I'd never been cared for like this . God must have decided something good for me to have sent this amazing human being to care for me .

I got so scared when I saw Jace standing there . If he saw the painting the suprise would be ruined . I intend to give it to him once I am over with the interview tomorrow .

 **A.N. : Hey guys !! I'm alive !!! Well I have a very good excuse for being so late . I know I made you wait and I am a very bad person but I had my exams and lost my grandma so things are a bit tumultuous . I'll try to update more regularly . Love Ya :-)**

 **Have a good day and night**

 **Thea**


	8. 8

**Jace's POV**

" You will be fine , Clary " I said for what felt like the hundredth time .

It was Clary's interview with the directors of the art department for her admission in the NYU and she was freaking out . She had a weird way to freak out . She gathered everything four hours before time , wrapped her canvas and sat down on the couch resembling a statue and was staring fixedly at her sketches . She looked at me everytime I looked back to make sure that she was breathing and that was my cue for repeating those five optimistic words .

I huffed and left my work in the kitchen and made my way towards the couch and sat down beside her . She again looked at me with that woebegone expression , instead of repeating those damned words which were not doing anything to calm her down , I pulled her into a tight hug .

She buried her face in my neck to the point I was sure that she was suffocating .

I rubbed her back in an attempt to release some of the tension and spoke into her hair " I know you're amazing . If they don't take you , they are fools ."

That didn't help because her hold on me tightened even more . I held her just as tightly and kissed her nape softly in a comforting gesture . This seemed to work as her hold loosened a miniscule amount . I took this as encouragent and rubbed her back while peppering hints of kisses from the side of her face till the back of her neck . Her hold loosened completely but I didn't let go . I whispered in her ear

" I know you can do it . " Kiss " I believe in you."

She raised her head and her green orbs met mine . I could see the newfound confidence in her eyes and something I couldn't place . I tried to convey my faith in her abilities through my eyes and then softly kissed her forehead to show my support and care for her .

In a matter of two weeks she had already become an indispensable part of my life . My best friend .

 **Clary's POV**

I was quaking in my boots thinking about even entering the hall where the interviews where going on but Jace removed all the shivers by doing what he did . He said he believed in me . No one has ever said that to me , viewed me as a person , an individual with abilities and talent . I was always considered a liability . People couldn't wait to get rid of me but Jace , he is so amazing . He actually wants me . My love and respect for him increased ten fold.

I was standing in front of the gigantic doors of the hall awaiting my turn to go in when someone entered the room , more like crashed into the room literally .

I turned to see a boy wearing a checked shirt and khaki pants crouching on the ground trying to gather his paintings which were strewn on the ground .

I rushed to help him and kneeled down beside him .

" Hey , do you need help ? "

I saw that he was very embarrased . He had curly brown hair and eyes and was wearing glasses of a semi-round frames and had a deer caught in headlights expression on his face .

" How did you fall ? " I asked helping him to stand up .

" I don't know probably tripped over something " he said , not quite meeting my eyes .

" I'm Clary " I extended my hands for a handshake . Introducing myself wasn't something I would do but something about him made me feel comfortable , like he was akin to me .

" I'm Simon . Nice to meet you Clary ."

He smiled while we shook hands .

 **Jace's POV**

I was sitting in class but my mind was filled with tension for Clary . If she didn't get in she would be heartbroken . It would be another blow on her practically nonexistent self esteem .

I was brought out of my reverie by the piercing sound of the bell and gathered my books and made my way towards the art wing .

I was almost there when I was suddenly pulled back into some where dark . I almost screamed for help before realising that it was Kaelie .

" Hey ,Handsome . I haven't seen you all day " she said , her manicured nails stroking my face . She is tall and her heels give her a bit of extra height so she almost reached my nose .

" Hey , Kaelie . Uh .. I'm kinda in an awkward position . " I said trying to straighten myself .

" Oh , sorry " she said and jumped back .

" Well , I was going to the place where the interviews take place . Can you show me , since you are an art student and all " I asked her , brushing my shirt down .

" Why do you want to go there , let's go someplace else " she said , biting her lips attractively .

" Clary is there . She had her interview today . "

" Oh , Clary ! Thats amazing . Did she get in ? " she asked enthusiastically .

Honestly , I expected a different reaction from her but her acceptance of Clary as a person suprised me .

" That's what I want to know "

" Oh yeah , silly me " she said mock slapping herself on the head .

She took me by the arm and said " Follow me . "

When we reached there I saw Clary talking animatedly with a funny looking boy . While I was happy that she was socialising , I was a bit jealous that she was sharing her obvious happiness with him . I had gotten so used to being her only friend that I forgot that she wouldn't always be mine .

Seeing me she smiled so hard that I thought her face would break and shouted my name with glee and ran towards me and collided with me with such force that I was forced to take a few steps back . I lifted her off the ground and swung her around .

" So I take it that you got in ? " I asked putting her down .

" Yeah and Simon did too " she said pointing at the rat faced boy .

 **Clary's POV**

I got in !!! I was so excited that I almost squeezed Simon to death and tackeled Jace to the ground .

On cooling down a bit I saw that Kaelie was there with a fake smile plastered on her face .

I introduced Simon to Jace and came to know that Kaelie already knew him . I was wondering how someone like Simon could be friends with someone like Kaelie , when observed a stiffness in Simon . The same stiffness which was there when we met for the first time .

I knew something was wrong but before I could say anything , Isabelle was there and pulled us off to celebrate .

" To Clary and Simon " toasted Isabelle

We were in a club / bar where Izzy knew the manager . Everyone was drinking except me and Simon . We went with water .

" To Clary " said Jace and pulled me to his side , laughing . " Congratulations. I knew you will get in " he said .

" Thankyou " I said , blushing .

Kaelie was sticking to his side so I couldn't hug him . Izzy had tried to kick her off but Jace said she should stay and justified his actions by saying that Simon would feel more at home by her presence but something told me that the exact opposite was going to happen .

And I was right . Simon has barely spoken leave enjoy himself .

" I'll be back " I excused myself and pulled Simon with me .

On reaching a relatively quieter spot I stopped .

" Now tell me . Are you and Kaelie really friends , because I don't think so . " I urged him to tell me .

" Well you are kinda right .." he hesitated .

I grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly in a reassuring manner .

" Um.. I don't come from a very financially strong background and my dad died suddenly and we were almost broke .. you know because he was the employed one in the family " he softly explained , eyes trained on the ground "My mother got a job which didn't pay much and my big sister didn't have money for college so Kaelie's mother who knew my dad offered to help ."

" She is very nice " he said on seeing my raised brows " Well , so I was the only one available to work because my sister had to study and my mum had a job and we didn't want money without work so I was employed as Kaelie's help . She wanted the art program and she doesn't know how to draw a straight line so I was the one who did all her assignments ."

He sighed " So thats it . But Kaelie basically sees me as her driver / waiter / any other thing you can think of . "

" That is why you tensed up on seeing her" I said.

" Yeah . She looks down on me so I don't associate with her friend circle . Its not her fault though , she indeed gives me a paycheck." he shrugged .

" Of course ,its her fault . She has no right to treat you like that . " I said , throwing my arms aroumd his neck " You are superior than her by all means . "

" Thanks , Fray " he said pulling back .

" Mention not , Lewis " I said with a grin .

 **A.N : Hey , people !! I promised regular updates so here I am . Let me know what you think of Simon and his character here .**

 **Follow , Favourite , review .**

 **Have a good day and night .**

 **Thea**

 **P.S Can you suggest good TMI fanfictions ? Clace is my otp . :-)**


	9. 9

**Hey , people I usually don't write an A.N before the chap because I know people skip. reading it ( or is it just me ? :p ) but today I want to make a request to all the guests who review , please make an account so that we can talk in P.M.** **To the guest who was signed as**

 ** _The evil rainbow :_ I didn't really get your review so if you are reading this please P.M me so that we can talk about the plotline that you suggested .**

 **Warning : It gets dramatic so fasten your spiritual seatbelt .**

 **Here we go...**

 **Clary's POV**

I walked down the corridor clutching my sketchpad tightly to my chest and staring at the ground .

It was my third class in the college and I loved it already . I got to really learn about art and work on my talent and see the extent of it .

Everyday Jace dropped me off and Simon met me and we went in together . Today Simon said he won't be coming . He texted Jace because I don't have a cellphone .

I hadn't talked to many people so I had only Simon for company in class and his absence meant me sitting alone . I didn't have many people I knew in the city , just Jace , Simon and Izzy and Alec . Izzy proved to be a great friend even though she was outspoken and completely my opposite . She was stable and gave me a sense of safety.

I was brought out of my head when I slammed into someone and my stuff went flying out of my hand and were scattered everywhere . I quickly bent down to collect them and my eyes met a pair of long tanned legs . Looking up I saw that they belonged to Kaelie .

" See were you'r going , mute freak ! " she said wiping her impeccable skirt and her friends where looking for injuries on her . I found that weird because I was the one on the floor and potentially injured not her .

I quickly tried to gather my things when she stepped on my sketchpad , her heels making a dent in them .

" No ! Watch out " I exclaimed going to save my book .

" What are you doing , freak ! Get your hands off me ! "

I was suprised by her behaviour because from the first day in the bar , we , as in , the whole group had hung out a lot and she had been nothing but sweet to me and Jace and I thought that I got her wrong the first time . But now it seems that Izzy was right . Kaelie was mean .

I stood up , checking my sketchpad for the extent damage and said " Why did you do

this ? "

" To let you know where you stand , Freak . Jace is MINE and even though you live with him ,you are nothing to him " she sneered at me .

" No , thats not true . " I said , shaking my head " He loves me , that is why he is doing all these things for me . "

" Loves you ?" she smirked "Loves you..God .. did you hear her " she turned to her girlfriends and laughed " that is THE joke of the day . OMG he loves you " she said holding her hips as if catching her breath from laughing . Her friends where smirking too .

" You listen here ,Freak . He loves no one at least not in the sense that he is going to love me , in the ' girlfriend' sense . He probably just pities you "

" Now get lost " she said waving off .

" You are very unkind and Jace won't tolerate that . He never has . From the time we were in Primary school ." I said vigorously shaking my head and trying to hold back the tears that were threatning to fall .

" Whatever , lets see " she said and walked away pushing me over and all her friends followed suit .

I couldn't pay attention in the class . Jace loves me doesn't he ? He has been caring and kind . That is love isn't it ?

 **Jace's POV**

Getting out of the class was liberating . Don't get me wrong , I love what I am learning but today was the first time Clary went alone to class with no Simon . Although I don't like rat boy but he was responsible and a company for Clary . I know it's childish and Clary has to learn to be on her own but I can't help but worry for her . She is my best friend after all .

I was waiting for Clary by my car in the parking lot when I saw Kaelie walking towards towards me .

" Hey , Jace . "

" Hey , Kaelie . "

I had a completely wrong conception about Kaelie as a person . She turned out to be very sweet . We had been hanging out almost regularly and she has been very gracious of Clary and her reserved personality . I think people get her wrong because of her obvious beauty and charm and confidence . She was pretty and she knows it .

" Waiting for Clary , are you ? "

" Yeah , you didn't happen to see her , did you ? " I asked since they both take art .

" As a matter of fact yes . " she answered

" Yeah , where ? She was alone today and I was a bit tensed about it . You know how she is " I shrugged " people can walk right over her and she wouldn't say a thing . "

" I saw her just before last hour " she said but there was something in her tone that was different , guilty , sort of .

"What happened ? Did anything go wrong?"

" Well , kind of .. I mean not that wrong " she said quickly shaking her head " but I didn't see her , you know she's so small and I bumped into her and she fell and I was in a hurry so I couldn't wait to see if she was hurt " she said with her eyes trained on the ground .

"I know that is no excuse , I should've looked after her . She's your friend that means she is my friend . " she said guilt swirling in her eyes .

She looked so tortured that I couldn't help but pull her into a hug .

"Hey , don't be so sad . It doesn't suit you" I said , running my hand down her back in a soothing manner.

" No I should be guilty . I even stepped on her things by mistake . " she mumbled into my neck . " I didn't mean to harm her , I swear " she raised her head and I was shocked to see her eyes glistening with tears .

" Hey " I said caressing her face lightly " It's okay . Mistakes happen , right ? I'm glad you told me yourself rather than Clary telling me . You owned up , that is what matters . " I said , again folding her in my arms " I would appreciate if you looked after her , you know . "

She looked at me with confused eyes .

" I mean , she's so vulnerable and you are so confident and smart and you stay with her when I can't so yeah . "

" Ok . " she said with a soft smile that softened her features and made her look angelic .

" Ok. " I said , kissing her on the forehead .

 **Clary's POV**

I barely made it through the last hour without breaking down and couldn't wait for Jace to know what happened but when I walked to the parking lot , I almost got a heart attack .

Jace was hugging Kaelie and kissing her forehead .

I almost ran up to them . " Why are you comforting her , Jace ? You don't know what she has done . " I said trying to raise my voice . I sounded foreign to myself and found my feeling mirrored on Jace's face .

" Woah ! Clary actually does have a voice."

Ouch ! That hurt . I think Jace knew it because he looked like he said the wrong thing and quickly tried to cover it while Kaelie looked smug .

" I mean , I've never heard you raise your voice . And I know what happened . "

This hurt even more . " You know what has happened and yet you are hugging her ? " I asked in a small voice . " I thought you cared about me . "

" Clary , don't be a baby . People often bump into each other and fall down and she apologised for not helping you out . " he said " And you are not a kid who needs to be helped up . "

I couldn't find my voice to say anything .

" She stepped on my sketchbook . " I whispered but Jace seemed to hear it because he said " By mistake and she apologised . "

I just nodded my head looking down , tears gathering in my eyes .

" Kaelie , do you need a lift ? " he asked

" That's very kind of you , Jace but I have my car . " she said

" Okay , then . Clary come on . " Jace said , moving to open the car doors.

I looked up to see Kaelie smirking at me and sashaying away . I entered the car and sat in the seat , clutching my sketchpad to my chest .

We were on our way when Jace said " You don't have to be a child everytime . I won't be there to save you . Grow up , Clary . Act your age . "

At this my tears spilled over and I looked away so that Jace couldn't see them . He was irritated enough by my childish behaviour .

I knew I was not worth his attention or love . I am a burden , a strangers child who Jace is having to look after but is too kind to throw out on the street .

 **A.N : Who is feeling sad for Clary ? I am . But Jace was kind of right , don't you think ? She needs to toughen up .**

 **Anyway tell me what you think of them and Kaelie ?**

 **Have a good day and night**

 **Love, Thea**


	10. 10

**Hi !!! I'm alive .. barely .**

 **So here we go ...**

 **Jace's POV**

I think I was a bit harsh towards Clary but she needs to be strong and learn to handle things if she wants to survive in this world .

Also they have got Kaelie all wrong . She just wants someone to care for her and the second best thing for her is to get people to think about her all the time in other words be wary of her . She does that by annoying people .

I pulled in the parking lot near the apartment where I keep my car and got out . When Clary didn't come out I went to her side and held the door open .

" You coming or planning to stay the night here ? " I said raising one eyebrow .

She didn't look up just quietly got out of the car .

' She is either angry or hurt ' I thought ' and knowing Clary , it's option two . '

I closed the door and locked the car and turned to see that Clary had already started walking towards the apartment . Nodding an acknowledgement to the security guard I followed after her.

That girl could be quick when she wanted given the size of her legs.

Almost running , I caught up with her and walked the rest of the way. A bit too fast for my taste.

She didn't speak once through dinner and before going to bed . She was about to wordlessly go to her room when I decided that I had to sort this out.

" Hey , Clary wait . "

She turned towards me and looked at me with a blank look . That startled me . Clary's face is always like an open book and her eyes always give away what she is feeling but now it's like she has wiped off everything of her face.

" What has happened , you are unusually quiet ? " I asked even though I could guess very well what was wrong.

" Nothing ." she said so softly that I almost missed it.

" Something is wrong and your voice is a clear indication " I said . When Clary is upset she kind of recedes in herself and tries to make herself invisible.

To my horror she started crying . She wasn't making any sound just big fat drops of water were crawling their way down her cheeks.

" Hey. " I said softly and wrapped my arms around her . As soon as I did that , loud sobs wracked her body.

She held on to me tightly and I replied with an equally tight embrace. It was hard to catch what she was saying through her sobs but what I could put together made my heart wring for her and my arms tighten inadvertently.

" I know I'm not worth loving but I thought that maybe I was . Because you wouldn't have let me stay here if I wasn't . But you were just being kind while I was being a burden . "

"Clary , look at me " I pulled her off me and forced her to look into my eyes . Her tear filled eyes met mine and it was Clary's eyes again . She is so pure and she thinks she is not worth anything . That scared the hell out of me . That is the first step of self-destruction . Feeling like no one cares . I got a front row seat to it few years back when my parents divorced . My mum went on a downward spiral .

Clary's too innocent to go down that path but all she would need for that is bad company and I was not going to let that happen to a pure soul like her's .

" Clary.. whatever this is that you have made yourself believe is wrong . " I said trying to channel my conviction to her through our eyes "You are loved . I care about you . Your parents may not have bit your friends do . Izzy likes you . I like you probably more than I like anyone . I like staying with you and helping you , okay ?" I said trying with my whole being to get her absorb the words .

She just looked at me like she was looking for something and then nodded and went back to her room .

Feeling emotionally drained , I didn't bother to set the bedding up on the couch and just layed back and didn't get up .

I woke up with a start . The sun was streaming through the gaps in the old wornout blinds . I was wondering what woke me up since the house was quiet . I reached out to the table for my phone and squinted at the screen because my eyes were burning . I saw that it was 8:00 am . I was late for college so I just decided to ditch . I was going to the kitchen to get some water when the floodgates of my memory opened . Everything came rushing back from last night and I realised what woke me up.The apartment was quiet almost... too quiet.

I ran back to the room and saw that the bed was made and there was a wrapped huge photoframe kind of package on it . I opened the package and it turned out to be a canvas , the canvas it was covered with a white cloth . On removing the white covering , I got the shock of my life . I was staring out of the canvas at me . It was me as an angel . I was mesmerised for a moment until my eyes fell on the signature . It was signed Clary in the bottom right corner . I kept the canvas and looked around for any clue to where she went but there was nothing . I went back to the canvas to check for a note of some kind but on turning the canvas around only two words met me ...

' THANK YOU ! '

 **A.N : Phew !! That was dramatic . And just as a precaution I want to say that at one point even I felt like Clary was over reacting so I wanted to tone stuff down but then I felt that I wouldn't be doing justice to my character . So if I have been able to make you understand the characters then you will be able to understand where they are coming from .**

 **This is my story , I have just borrowed the character names and few traits that I admire from Cassie Clare .**

 **Anyway ... I know I update late but stick with me please because I have my exams round the corner , I don't get much time .**

 **Have a good day and night**

 **Love , Thea**

 **P.S : What do you think about the plot ? Where is Clary ?**


	11. 11

**I just have to say this , have you guys listened to a song "Tears in Heaven" by Eric Clapton ? If you haven't , listen to it . It's a complete soul soother .** **And have I ever said how grateful I am to those who review ? You people just light up my day . Anyone who writes will know how much hearing what people think about your work means . I have been lucky to get only positive reviews . You are so kind . Everytime I read a review it feels like eating melted chocolate , slowly , licking my fingers and lips , know the feeling ??** **Okay , now on to it ...**

 **Jace's POV**

I sat staring at the door , brows scrunched thinking about where she could've gone .

It's been two days and no word from Clary or of Clary . What was bugging me the most is that she knows no one and literally has no one . If she would leave the city , she wouldn't have anywhere to go .

Waking up and realising that Clary's gone was one of the shittiest mornings of my life and , trust me , I have had many of them . I called Isabelle and Alec and even that Simon and Kaelie but even with all of our joint effort Clary had been missing for two days .

I was at my wits end and would give anything to know that she was good and taken care of .

While the situation was very disturbing , it made me figure some stuff out . At first it may have been me doing a favour to Clary but I didn't even realise when the tables turned . Clary was doing me a favour by living with me . Without her there the apartment loses all it's home like feeling.

I was brought out of my reverie by the loud ring of the doorbell . I jumped out of the couch in vampire speed and opened the door . Iz was standing there with a somber expression .

" Any updates ? " I asked tentatively , not letting myself get my hopes up .

"Um.." she said raising her eyebrows "Nope...But today is a nice day don't you think ?" she asked with an extra large smile and a hopeful tone .

My fallen spirits were not risen by her feeble attempt .

" Yes , today is the Best day of my life . We should party don't you think ? " I retorted , drowning Iz in a sea of sarcasm.

" No , I'm serious . Have you forgotten what today is ? " she asked planting her hands on her waist .

" What , your cat's birthday ? Tell her I said Happy Birthday . " I said walking inside to the windows and drawing the curtains back to let some light in .

" No , you idiot ! " Izzy smacked me on the head " It's yours . "

" Huh ." I turned around to face her .

" Probably " I said with a shrug and walked to the kitchen to get some water .

I was going to put the bottle to my lips when she pulled my hand down forcibly .

" What the hell ? "

I tried to wipe all the water on me , quite a futile attempt it was .

" Great , now you won't have to shower "

I stared at her in disbelief .

" So we can go out to eat and have a lowkey party later "

The disbelief exponentially increased .

" Seriously ? You wanna celebrate my birthday when Clary is missing ? "

" Yea , well I know it sucks that she is not here that girl is a good kid but your birthday is a thing to celebrate and nothing is gonna stop me frome doing it except , well .." she shrugged " ..maybe if you are dead . "

" Un f* believable ! "

" Well Clary has been in your life for what , a few weeks ? And the girl left on her own and clearly doesn't wanna be found so why are you wasting so much of energy on looking for her and ditching your long time friends who just want to make You feel better ? " she huffed .

" I've known Clary longer than you think . And she means much more to me then just someone I was helping find a place to stay . " I said " I mean she is my best friend and I'm not gonna stop looking for her unless I find her or get any word from her."

" Okay , Romeo ! " she said raising both her hands in the air .

" Lock up for me , will you ? " I said and grabbed my car keys and took off .

" Wait , I'm coming with ya !! " I heard Iz shout .

After hours and hours of driving around , Iz finally gave me a red signal and asked me to pull over .

" You , my dear friend , have gone mad . " she said getting out of the car and pulling me out too .

" Here , take these and get a cab home and I'm gonna take your car and go back to our place where I'm gonna throw a party for your birthday . " she said handing me some money .

" But.."

" No buts you are going home and freshening up and Alec is going to come pick you up when we're ready . " she turned me round and pushed me forward and went back to my car .

" Oh and wear something nice , see ya ! " she shouted and took off before I could protest in any form .

My mind was reeling from everything that could've happened to Clary and the last thing I wanted to do was celebrate my birthday .

The Lightwood's house is huge and had a " Happy Birthday Jace " on its front door .

These people are amazing and do so much for me and I am so thankful but then the last thing I wanted to do was celebrate but I sucked it up and decided to go with it.

"And now its time for the cake ! " Iz announced and started to clap and the few hundred people invited ( I knew only five ) followed suit . I was super embarrased to be in the spotlight but focussed on Alec and Iz standing near me . Izzy disappeared and brought in a cake which was farely large and had a 20 written on it with chocolate icing . The cake itself was white probably vanilla flavoured .

" Like it ? " Iz asked .

" Love it . " I answered with a smile .

She jumped like a small girl in glee but remembered something . " Oh wait , candles . I'll get them "

She skipped past everyone .

I felt a tug on my arm and looked to see Kaelie .

" Hey , Handsome . " she said with a smile and kissed the corner of my lips .

" Hey , Kaelie . " I smiled in acknowledgement .

" Well , if I had know before I would have got you something better but on such short notice I just managed to get something . " she said .

" You didn't have to get anything , Kaelie . "

" Oh but I did " she took my hand and put something in them .

" A booking in The River Café ? " I asked confused staring at the piece of paper which had a date and time and the restaurant's name scribbled on it with a blue ballpoint pen .

" Yes . "

" Are you asking me out ? "

" I think so . " she said blushing " I thought you were never going to so I took the liberty . Will you accept this ? "

" Are you kidding me , I would love to ." I said pulling her into a light hug .

Kaelie was pretty , smart and bold and I could surely see myself with her .

Izzy came back just then and her smile slipped seeing Kaelie .

" Who invited the Bitch ? Surely I didn't ? "

I knew Kaelie could speak up for herself so I didn't say anything also I didn't wanna piss Iz off .

" Well , I got the word that my probable boyfriend's birthday is today so I just had to come . "

" Excuse me , I think I heard you wrong , did you say boyfriend ? "

" You heard right dearie . I just asked him out and he accepted . "

Izzy looked at me in disbelief and I raised my hand in surrender . If looks could kill I would have been murdered and personally delivered to hell .

" You.. ugh ! Now I don't know why I threw a party even . I just wanted my OTP to be together with all the elements of drama in it . Whoever said this was right . You should be careful of what you wish for . "

" What do you mean ? " I asked confused .

" If you are gonna be dating that piece of shit your greatest present isn't so great anymore . "

I was past the point of repremanding Iz for insulting Kaelie . My curiosity level was dangerously high .

" Can you speak in English please ? "

" Don't you get it , ugh ! I'll just show you . "

" Come on out " she shouted towards her bedroom on the second level near the stairs .

The door opened and out walked a red haired girl whom I'd been wanting to see for three days .

" Clary ! " I whispered .

 **Clary's POV**

I was sitting in the room all dolled up by Izzy and waiting for her to call me .

I heard her shout and sighed .

I wanted for this to be over as fast as it could . I walked to the door and opened it and almost walked back in when I saw the whole house filled with people . But then I took a few breaths and walked to the stairs and then all I saw was Jace .

Dressed in a black jeans and tight grey T-shirt with a black leather jacket , his hair a perfect contrast made him look like a Greek God and my hand itched for a sketchbook .

He turned to look up and his eyes met mine . I almost froze but shook myself and went forward . I walked up to where they were standing and said a small " Hi " .

Jace's eyes were boring a hole into me . He suddenly snapped out of it and did the exact opposite of what I expected .

He turned around and walked right out breaking through the crowd .

I stood there looking after him and I felt Izzy squeeze my shoulder and go after him .

I saw Kaelie trying to cover her obvious smirk and Alec pulled me away to a room and gave me a glass of something which I downed at one go . It burned on the way down and shook me to the core .

" Woah , what was it ? " I asked coughing .

" Vodka " he said . " I think you needed it . "

" Why would I need whatever that disgusting thing was ? "

" It is supposed to make you feel better and after that public humiliation ..." He said in his usual monotonous voice with an undercurrent of kindness and sympathy .

" It's nothing , I'm used to being on the receiving end of indifference and lack of acknowledgement . " I said though Jace and my family were different and coming from Jace it actually stung .

 **AN : Hey guys !! So what did you think of Kaelie and Jace ?**

 **Should we think of a ship name ? (Note the sarcasm )**

 **Anyway , tell me in the reviews !!!**

 **Bye Bye**


	12. 12

**Can I just take a moment and say that the power of entertainment media is so humongous !** **Over the last week I realised how much a mere tv show can impact some peoples life so much and they become so sensitive towards the content that the cast and crew of that show need to be so careful . I am not naming anything because I don't wanna be attacked but people who understand what I am saying can pm me so we can talk about the enormous form a little something has taken .** **My point is people forget the reality in the quest of a perfect virtual reality .**

 **Anyway , enough of that now onto the story .**

 **Jace's POV**

Seeing Clary there was like seeing a ghost . I was completely blind sighted by Izzy and her special gift was a shocking suprise .

Clary , in that tight black dress which made her skin look more milky and her hair like fire , was so familiar yet so strange .

After the initial shock wore off , I heard her greet us with a soft " Hi " and it was the end of my reserve .

I felt like something coiled tight in my gut loosen but along with that a suffocation rose in my chest . I had to get some air so I almost ran out of there .

I came to the Lightwood's garden and was filling my lungs with the cold air when I suddenly felt someone smack my head , hard .

Wincing , I turned around to face a livid Iz .

" You spoilt everything ! "

" Huh? " I looked at her , confused .

" First , you accepted a date with Kaelie ?? " she glared at me " I mean who does that ! She is a slut and dates manwhores . "

I sensed an Izzy special rant coming up so I straightened my jacket and stood up straighter , poised to run if things get too out of hand .

" Are you planning to run ? Let me tell ya something . You are not going anywhere but back in and apologising to Clary . I thought you would be happy seeing her and I would be able to witness a teary reunion of my OTP and instead of hugging her , what do you do ? You run out like you've seen a ghost . I mean

seriously , dude , you have been turning the whole city upside down looking for that girl and when she is presented to you , you run away ! Do you know how much she was hurt ? She looked like a kicked puppy ! Huh ! " she finished and folded her arms in front of her .

" You done ? "

She nodded . The scowl never leaving her face .

" Look , I was really surprised okay ? I looked for her for almost two days . I almost went out of my mind thinking about all the what ifs and then she shows up looking like nothing ever happened ! " I huffed " What should I have done ? Greeted her like she has returned from a vacation with ' Hi ! How r you , nice to see you . How was your trip ? " I say sarcastically.

" I have never seen someone so insecure in my life ! I get it that she has gone through some stuff but who hasn't ? I have , you have , every third person has . We don't act like we are porcelain dolls , we don't break with one touch !"

I was surprised by all the stuff that I was saying . I didn't think that I felt so damn at edge .

" I didn't even raise my voice at her , I didn't do anything to hurt her . I just asked her some questions in a cold tone and thats it ! That doesn't mean she has to leave everything and run . She has no care for her own life and I don't even know expects what . It's like living with a child . "

I raved on and on and Izzy listened . That was a shock in itself . Izzy listening but what was more shocking was what she said after that .

" You are so angry because you care . " she smiled .

" I know you , Jace . You were tightly knotted while she was gone thinking about her safety and couldn't imagine something happening to her because of you . This is so typical of you , showing you care through anger . I get it , Alec gets it but Clary won't ." she touched my shoulder in a supportive gesture .

" I found her scared and lonely in a bus stop morning . I almost called you but she kept telling me not to and said something about being a burden . That was when I knew something was wrong with this girl . So I brought her home and placated her enough to talk to me . She opened up soon enough . "

Izzy cupped my face with one hand .

" She may be our age but she is still a child . She skipped her childhood because she received no love and developed this self hatred and guilt . If we want her to be normal we need to be very patient and act like adults and her friends at the same time . If you care , you need to be sensetive and I know that you do . "

All I could say was " Wow ! "

She looked confused .

" Well , I didn't know Isabelle Lightwood could be this soft and thoughtful ! "

That earned me another smack .

" Now that's more like the Izzy I know " I smirked . Soon Iz left her scowl and smiled .

" I think I see things more clearly now . Of course I care , I mean she is my best friend . Thanks Iz . " I said and ruffled her hair in a brotherly way .

" I would have castrated you for spoiling my hair but I'm feeling good so you get to go scott free . " she said " Now go and talk to you ' best friend ' soontobegirlfriend . "

I missed what she mumbled at last but hugged her anyway and turned to walk inside .

 **Clary's POV**

I don't know what Jace is thinking . He must be so angry that his problem came back .

I was sitting in the kitchen which was less crowded and sipping some apple juice when I felt someone tap my shoulder .

I turned around to see a black haired guy with the blackest eyes and palest skin .

" Hey , Gorgeous . What are you doing here alone? Do you wanna dance ? "

" Um .. " I was again lost for words when suddenly another voice spoke ,

" What are you doing here , Sebastian ? "

 **A.N : Hey Angels !! Show fans , how is the wait going ? Did ya hear the good news ?**

 **This was hurriedly written so there may be few mistakes , sorry for that .**

 **What did you think of Jizzy bro-sis exchange ?**

 **And Good Ole' Sebby is here !**

 **What do you think he is gonna do ?**

 **Probably be his saintly self and spread love , I think . Don't you ?**

 **Who do you think spoke at the end ?**

 **Review . Review . Review . They keep me going . :)**

 **Have a good day and night and love yourself . You are beautiful and strong .**

 **Spread Love and resilience .**

 **Love , Thea**


End file.
